


Daddy Material

by A_M_Kelley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk (sorta), Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, Humor if you squint long enough, Lap Sex, M/M, Naive Steve Rogers, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Riding, Rimming, Steve is a classy daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: “Did you just call Captain Americadaddy?” Ned asked incredulously, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.“Did I?”“Uh, yeah dude. You totally just did,” Ned said, letting out a side splitting laugh. “I can’t believe you just calledtheCaptain America daddy. This is probably the greatest thing ever. Even better than you being Spider-Man.”





	Daddy Material

**Author's Note:**

> No excuse for this.
> 
> Takes place during Infinity War but Thanos isn't being a jerk because he's not in the picture.

It all started out as an accident at first. A slip of the tongue. Peter was just messing around on his phone one day, facetiming his friend Ned all the details like usual, when Steve walked in and told him to suit up for combat practice. Now, he was only half listening at the time because he was just so focused on talking at the speed of light, that he hadn’t realized the words coming out of his mouth until afterwards.

“Sure, whatever you say daddy,” Peter mumbled out in a distracted tone before continuing his conversation.

Steve made a face, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, but didn’t comment on the use of the word _daddy_.

“Um… _o-kay_ ,” Steve had replied slowly. “I'll see you downstairs in fifteen.”

After a moment, Ned was interrupting Peter’s tirade.

“Did you just call Captain America _daddy_?” Ned asked incredulously, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

“Did I?”

“Uh, _yeah_ dude. You totally just did,” Ned said, letting out a side splitting laugh. “I can’t believe you just called _the_ Captain America daddy. This is probably the greatest thing ever. Even better than you being Spider-Man.”

“Oh my god. I’m never gonna live this one down. How am I supposed to face him now?” Peter worried, honestly about to have a heart attack.

“Maybe he didn’t hear you say it,” Ned chimed in optimistically.

“You think so?” Peter asked hopefully.

“No,” Ned guffawed.

“Listen, I gotta go. If I don’t die from embarrassment, I'll call you later,” Peter said, ending the call.

Later that day Peter confided in Tony about the mistake he made and, yeah, at first Tony had laughed much like Ned did, but he simply clapped Peter on the shoulder to comfort him and quell his worries.

“Let’s start at the root of it,” Tony sighed. “ _Why_ did you call him daddy?”

“I don’t know,” Peter answers truthfully. “It just sorta came out on reflex, ya know? Are you familiar with memes?”

“Look, I know I'm old to someone like you, but I’m still _hip_ enough to know what a meme is, kid,” Tony defended.

“Well, you know how it’s sorta a meme to call someone daddy.”

“I'm aware. I wish I wasn’t, but I know what you’re getting at.”

“I don’t know why I said it to begin with. I thought it was because he’s an old dude and doesn’t understand anything, but then I thought maybe it’s the beard…” Peter trailed off as Tony looked on like he was being held hostage as a therapist now. “I mean think about it. Steve’s handsome and protective and would do just about anything for people he cares about. He’s strict, but fair. He’s kind...”

“So by your approximation,” Tony surmised, “Steve is _daddy material_.”

“Yeah man, I just-- _Damn_. Ya know?” Peter rambled incoherently, exhaling with relief like a weight had been lifted off his chest. “Holy crap…”

“I have no idea what’s happening anymore,” Tony mumbled to himself with a shake of his head. He patted Peter on the shoulder tenderly and stood up. “And on that note I'm gonna go ahead and leave before this gets really awkward. Good talk and all that.”

“Thanks, Tony. I really appreciate you taking the time to help me straighten things out,” Peter gushed.

Was is straightened out though? Talking about it just raised more questions, but at least Peter was less embarrassed about it now. Still, the whole incident brought to light something Peter wasn’t fully aware about until now. He thought it was as simple as him fanboying over a national icon like _Captain America_ , but the more he got to hang out with Steve and get to know the real him it quickly turned into an infatuation.

So fast forward to a few weeks later and Peter was still calling Steve daddy because he realized that 1) Steve had no clue what the implications behind it were and 2) it was quite comical to see Steve give him the most serious, deadpan responses to the things he asked without even questioning it.

What made it even better was that everyone was in on it and it quickly became a running joke around the Avengers’ headquarters. Everyone was calling Steve daddy (behind his back mostly) and it was hilarious. Peter was always facetiming with Ned to tell him all about it and it was entertaining for a while. Peter thought the joke could go on forever, but most good things in life have consequences. Now, whether or not those consequences are good or bad is another story entirely.

After about a month of Steve consistently being called daddy by Peter he got fed up without knowing the reasoning behind it and approached Tony one afternoon. If anyone knew what was going on it would be Tony since he was reasonably keen about these sorts of things and he knew Peter better than anyone else here.

“Hey Tony, can I ask you something?” Steve inquired after a workout session.

“Fire away,” Tony said as he swabbed his forehead with a cloth.

“Do you have any idea why Peter keeps calling me his dad?”

And, oh, the way he phrased it was the icing on the cake for Tony. He had to practice great control just to stifle his laughter.

“He’s been calling you that? I hadn’t noticed,” Tony commented sarcastically.

“I’m aware everyone knows about it by now, Tony. I'm not stupid,” Steve deadpanned.

“So why are you asking me?”

“Because he’s your ward.”

“My war-- _What_?” Tony stared at Steve, tilting his head as if perplexed. “I'm not Batman.”

“Who’s Batman?”

“No one. Forget about it,” Tony brushed off.

“I'm just saying, you’re sort of a mentor to Peter and I thought you could shed some light on the situation,” Steve clarified, casually getting undressed in front of Tony. “I'm sure he tells you _things_.”

“I mean it’s kinda obvious _why_ ,” Tony said, rolling on some deodorant.

“Not to me…”

“It’s because you’re old-fashioned, you know. _Fogey_ ,” Tony explained, even though he was lying through his teeth.

Besides, the real explanation would take too long and Tony didn’t have time for that.

“ _Fogey_?” Steve reiterated, grimacing at the word.

“Yeah, you’re very responsible and always making sure people follow the rules. Like a father figure.”

“Really?”

“I don’t know, man! Why don’t you go to the source and ask him yourself?” Tony suggested, pulling a clean shirt over his head.

“I don’t know,” Steve pondered aloud.

“Well, whatever you decide to do you have my full support. I’d love to chat more but I gotta go see a raccoon about a dog,” Tony excused.

“Worst joke ever,” Steve remarked.

“Gotta take ‘em where I can, Cap,” Tony shrugged as he threw his sweaty shirt over a shoulder and took his leave. “Catch ya later."

Steve had been hoping that Tony would’ve been more helpful towards his plight, but (as per usual) he was no help at all. He could tell Tony knew more than he was letting on, which confused Steve, but he had the vaguest idea of what this was all about. At first he thought what Tony said was partially true. Steve was aware that Peter was an orphan, having to be raised by his aunt, and Steve figured it was just Peter attaching himself to an authority figure like Tony had said.

It didn’t make sense in the end because if _anyone_ was considered a father to Peter it was Tony and Peter wasn’t going out of his way to call Tony daddy. So that’s when Steve turned to the internet for help because the internet knew everything as far as Steve was concerned. He didn’t know where to begin, so Steve just typed in the first thing he could think of into Google and clicked search.

Sam had told him about this wonderful thing called _Urban Dictionary_ where you could find more detailed definitions to words that you couldn’t find in a regular dictionary. Steve could’ve just tried searching _why am I being called daddy_ , but he felt this would be more proficient. He didn’t want to have to click through article after article to get a straight answer.

So he got onto Urban Dictionary and typed in the word _daddy_ and waited patiently for the page to load results. When the first definition popped up, Steve was surprised to see it was such a long paragraph for such a normal word. He read through it and when he was still confused, Steve read it once more only to be taken aback by the meaning. Surely Peter hadn’t meant it in this way right? When Steve was a kid the word _dad_ meant simply that. Apparently it meant something else entirely nowadays and Steve didn’t know how to feel about it.

He supposed it made sense since Peter always seemed starry-eyed whenever he was around, but to this extent? Steve didn’t know whether to feel flattered or embarrassed. It wouldn’t be the first time someone’s had a crush on Steve, but no one’s ever called him daddy before. The more definitions he read the more flustered he got because he recalled all the times Peter had used it.

Whenever they worked out together it was always _can you put on more weight for me daddy?_ or when Steve congratulated Peter after a training session he’d say _thanks daddy_ and it was always said in a very specific tone. Peter would put on his puppy eyes and his voice would drop down to a sweet murmur like he was feigning innocence. Sure, there was the rare occasion when one of the other Avengers would call him daddy, but it was always said ironically and with a titter of laughter afterwards.

Maybe he should talk to Peter and get to the root of it. What if Peter is confused about his feelings and is too embarrassed to talk about it? What if calling Steve daddy was his way of crying out for help? As much as the inevitable sit down with Peter was uncomfortable for Steve to imagine, he knew it was the right thing to do. They were a team and teammates helped each other out no matter how awkward the situation is.

So it was decided. After long reflection, Steve mustered up the courage to go and approach Peter about the issue and hopefully put things into perspective for both of them. Except Steve didn’t know how to talk about these things. It had been extremely awkward when Steve had _the talk_ and being on the other side of it didn’t help to quell his anxiety at all. Besides, this was different.

He’s sure Peter is more than aware about sex, but somehow this was more uncomfortable than talking about the birds and the bees. The fact that Peter was fantasizing about Steve and wanting Steve to be his _daddy_ made the subject that much more unapproachable, but Steve would go through with it regardless. He needed to clear the air, for his own sake if not Peter’s.

So, later that night when Steve finally had some free time he went looking for Peter so they could hash it out and get things straight. Except Peter was nowhere to be found and it took some time to talk to everyone to see if they knew where the junior Avenger was. Eventually he got a lead from Vision headed up towards the roof. Vision occasionally patrols the grounds and said he’s seen Peter up on the roof plenty of times. It was his only solid lead and Steve didn’t feel like running all over the facility just to come up empty handed.

When he finally made it to the roof Steve looked around and spotted Peter sitting on the edge of the building with his legs dangling over. Steve approached him slowly as the boy stared up into the starry sky. It was a little chilly out tonight but Peter was bundled up in, what Steve could only describe as, a blanket cocoon. The cold didn’t really bother Steve anymore. Before all of this happened the cold devastated him because of his small frame, but now he didn’t have to worry about things like that.

“Hey Peter,” Steve greeted as he walked up behind the kid and sat down beside him on the roof.

“Hey Steve.”

“What are you doing up here?” Steve inquired, starting conversation to make this progress as naturally as possible.

“I like sitting up here sometimes and watching the stars,” Peter divulged, gaze transfixed by the constellations above him. He bundled up further in his blanket. “You don’t really get a view like this back home because of all the smog and pollution in the city.”

“You should’ve seen New York back in the thirties,” Steve commented with a faint smile. “There were more stars than you could count. I used to spend hours trying to count them all.”

“Really?” Peter asked, peering over at Steve with wonder.

“Oh yeah. I’ve never seen so many in my life.”

“And then we ruined it,” Peter added solemnly.

“It’s not all bad,” Steve said hopefully.

“How so?”

“Well, it makes you appreciate these moments even more when you _do_ get to see something beautiful like this,” Steve surmised logically. “You don’t take it for granted.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Peter concurred, nodding in agreement as he let out a soft sigh.

They sat there in silence, just enjoying the view and taking in the nice cool air. There were hardly any moments like these anymore so it felt relaxing to have everything slow down for a little while. Peter shivered slightly, pulling his blanket over his shoulders further. He turned to Steve again and tilted his head slightly.

“What are _you_ doing up here?” Peter asked.

“I was looking for you. Vision said you’d be up here so…”

“Really? Why?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Steve clarified and, oh, the face Peter had made was adorable.

Peter looked as if he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Steve was about to scold him for it.

“ _Talk_? About what?” Peter reiterated nervously.

“You’re not in trouble for anything, Peter,” Steve insisted, assuring the kid he didn’t have to go and have a heart attack just yet.

“I know that,” Peter said quickly, trying to play it off.

“I’ve been trying to wrap my head around something for quite some time. I asked Tony for advice and I even used Urban Dictionary,” Steve explained, sighing. “I don’t really understand what’s going on, so I thought I'd just come right out and ask you. Man to man.”

“Ask me what?” Peter said slowly, afraid of what Steve’s next words would be.

“Why do you keep calling me _daddy_?” Steve asked, laying out all his cards on the table.

“I swear, the first time was a complete accident,” Peter gushed, slightly panicking now that Steve was onto him. He began to ramble because he was so nervous. “I didn’t realize what I said and before I knew it I was asking Tony for help--”

“That explains a lot,” Steve muttered under his breath.

“--and I thought I had it all figured out, but now I just don’t know anymore and I can’t stop!”

“Peter, slow down. Take a breath and relax,” Steve said calmly.

Peter took the advice and didn’t start speaking again until his heart slowed down a bit.

“It was just a joke at first, ya know? I thought it was funny because it was accurate and everyone else thought it was funny too,” Peter admitted, fidgeting with his hands underneath his blanket. “Look, it’s hard for me to be a part of the team. I’m younger than everyone else and less experienced. I thought that maybe if I started a joke and got everyone in on it, it would help me relate to you guys. Somewhere along the way I guess I forgot about that and just started saying it even when no one else was around.”

Steve didn’t say anything for a long stretch of time (or at least that’s what it felt like to Peter) and stared straight ahead. Peter squinted his eyes and slowly pivoted towards Steve when a thought dawned on him.

“Did you say you went on Urban Dictionary to look up the term daddy?” Peter inquired flabbergasted.

“I know I'm a fossil, but I know how to work a computer just fine,” Steve defended, flashing a small smile.

“So you know what it means then?” Peter asked in a giddy tone, gauging Steve’s reaction.

“I'm really confused by it. Is it like a… _sexual_ thing?” Steve whispered, nervous that the crickets might hear him.

“I mean, it _can_ be,” Peter told him, loosening up a little now that they could have a proper talk about this.

“Is that how it is for you?” Steve added after a moment.

“It is now,” Peter admitted, unable to look Steve in the eyes.

“Why?” Steve implored. It wasn’t judgement, he was genuinely curious as to why Peter was feeling this way. “What makes you think of me as… _daddy_?”

Peter literally can’t right now. The fact that Steve had _googled_ for answers and was actually saying _daddy_ now made this even more surreal. It left Peter feeling flustered and kind of excited. Peter just wished he knew what Steve’s angle was in all this. Sure, he wanted to know what was going on, but there was something _more_ to it.

“You really don’t wanna know,” Peter insisted, letting his blanket slip away just a little because now he felt _too_ hot.

“Yes, I do,” Steve answered truthfully. He reached over and laid a gentle hand on Peter’s knee. Steve cleared his throat and swallowed thickly as he fixed Peter with a warm, yet nervous gaze. “ _Daddy_ wants what’s best for you.”

“Oh my god that’s hot,” Peter breathed out in an exasperated tone. He was awestruck by the way Steve transfixed him with those soft blue eyes-- Peter shook his head as if to compose himself. “Wow, that was extremely embarrassing and now I wanna curl up in a ball and die.”

“How do you think I feel? I’m not even sure if I'm doing this right,” Steve laughed nervously, curling his hand on Peter’s leg. “I honestly don't know how to feel about it.”

“You don’t have to do this, Steve,” Peter said, though he sounded kind of disappointed in himself. “The last thing I want is for things to be incredibly awkward between us.”

“I think we’re past that by now, to be honest,” Steve noted, offering a smile. “Besides, I want to do this.”

“Why?”

“I guess I kind of like it,” Steve acknowledged. The guilt and shame made his voice thick and rough. The admission earned a wide-eyed stare from Peter and, damn, Steve couldn’t resist. “I don’t know why, but I do. And I can tell you’re into it, so I figure we can help each other out to understand _this_ better. If you still want to, that is.”

“Um, yeah. I mean I would be crazy to turn you down… _Captain America_. Wow…” Peter stammered habitually.

“Alright. Okay. I guess we’re doing this,” Steve said out loud as if to reaffirm himself of the choice he made. “Did you want to go to my room?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Okay. Then let’s do that,” Steve said, feeling the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

“Wait, like right _now_?” Peter questioned.

“I might not be brave enough to do it later,” Steve confessed, hanging his head down slightly.

“Captain America not brave enough?” Peter reiterated with a skeptical huff. “I highly doubt that.”

He wasn’t so articulate anymore. Then again, when was he ever in situations like this? Steve felt like he was going to throw up, he was so giddy. Steve took the initiative and stood up from the edge of the roof and stepped down safely. He held a hand out towards Peter who accepted it without hesitation. Peter’s blanket fell off one shoulder in the process, causing him to drag it along behind him.

The elevator ride down to Steve’s floor was nerve wracking as neither of them said a word to each other. Steve could feel Peter stealing glances over at him from time to time, but he never spoke up. Steve thought back to what it meant to be a _daddy_. He still had no clue what it meant, but he had a vague idea, so when they stepped off the elevator Steve came up behind Peter and scooped up the lithe boy in his arms. The whole scenario was taboo, to say the least, but it made Steve’s heart race erratically like he just got done running.

A surprised gasp left Peter, but the expression on his face seemed calm enough. Steve figured he did _something_ right and proceeded to carry Peter all the way to his room and if anyone saw them, so what? If he was expected to successfully go through with this he had to be confident or else this will all crash and burn spectacularly. Thankfully, Peter wrapped his arms around Steve’s strong shoulders and smiles brightly.

Peter took a chance a pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s bearded cheek, getting an amused look from the super soldier. Peter reached up and ran his fingers through Steve’s beard, marveling at how soft it felt.

“ _This_ is why you’re daddy,” Peter commented, grinning from ear to ear.

“What? The beard?” Steve inquired with an unsteady laugh.

“I thought it was more complicated, but this is the root of it all,” Peter surmised, nuzzling the side of Steve’s face. “Mess me up _daddy_.”

“You know, I’ve never taken the Lord’s name in vain...” Steve trailed off shaking his head ruefully.

“Oh? Is daddy gonna say a bad word?” Peter teased.

He was still incredibly nervous but Peter was slowly regaining some confidence now that he had less things to be self conscious about. 

“Just wait until we get to the room,” Steve said.

After a few moments of Peter nuzzling and tickling Steve’s beard and just generally distracting him, they made it to Steve’s room. He somehow managed to juggle Peter in his arms and open up the door at the same time, but as soon as he did Steve was carrying Peter over towards his bed. Blanket and all. He set the boy down against his mattress with the utmost care, discarding the blanket Peter had wrapped himself in.

Steve stared at Peter for long moment, taking in the mussed up hair and ruddy cheeks that graced his boyish features. Steve vaguely wondered if that’s what he would look like if he was still that little guy from Brooklyn. Peter looked like an incredulous puppy with his head tilted to one side and his brown eyes wide with excitement. Steve licked his lips anxiously and swallowed past the lump in his throat.

“You gonna get undressed for daddy?” Steve inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

He’s not going to lie, after getting over the initial awkwardness of the whole _daddy_ thing, it’s pretty invigorating. Steve liked seeing Peter all sweet and innocent, blushing softly like he was a naive virgin.

“Y-Yes, sir,” Peter stuttered timidly, pupils dilating.

Peter got up on his knees, making the mattress dip under his weight, and pulled his shirt over his head. Afterwards, he started to unbutton his pants all while Steve watched him intently. His hands were shaking so much with excitement that he fumbled a few times when he tried to pull his pants down. When Peter finally did manage to kick them off, Steve was greeted with a pretty scandalous sight.

Peter was flushed head to toe with crimson filling in his cheeks, his hair was a mess, and to top it all off he was wearing a pair of Captain America briefs that look like they were made for a child. What really got Steve flustered was the obscene bulge straining against the front of them. They were white and depicted a cartoon-y version of himself on the front. Peter followed his gaze and peered down only to realize what he was wearing.

“I swear this wasn't planned,” Peter gushed, fidgeting against the bed.

He noticed the way Steve was gazing at him and decided to flip over onto his stomach instead to show off the other side of his underwear. Peter looked back at Steve over his shoulder and bit his lip. His hips swayed back and forth slightly as if to entice Steve and if that wasn’t enough, Steve’s shield was plastered across Peter’s backside.

“Does daddy like them?” Peter asked innocently.

“I _really_ like them,” Steve said, mesmerized by how someone like Peter could be so tempting.

“Why don’t you get a better look,” Peter suggested, arching his ass in the air.

Steve took a second to gather his bearings before he followed suit and started to undress. Peter couldn’t see from this angle, but by the telltale rattle of Steve’s belt and the soft rustle of fabric he knew what was happening. He spared a glance back to see that Steve was completely bare with the exception of his underwear. He’s seen Steve shirtless plenty of times after workouts, but this was different.

Peter swiveled his head around as Steve approached him, staring straight ahead at the headboard as he felt the bed dip. Steve straddled the backs of Peter’s thighs, pressing in close to the young man’s backside until his half hard erection was rubbing up against the curve of it. Peter pushed back into Steve instinctively, trying to feel the outline of Steve’s groin while attempting to be subtle about it. It wasn’t subtle at all and Steve just humped against him further, obliging the kid’s unspoken request.

Steve bent down over Peter until the hair on his face was scratching against the shell of Peter’s ear, coaxing a small shudder out of the boy. He could feel all of Steve’s weight pressing into him and his muscles contracting against his naked back.

“Do you like how daddy feels against you?” Steve murmured in a sultry tone.

Peter could die right now and he'd be totally cool with that because nothing in life could top this moment and that doesn’t happen to Peter often. Perhaps it does a lot more nowadays, but Steve saying _daddy_ and humping him takes the cake.

“Daddy feels really good against my ass,” Peter replied.

He’s taken out of la la land when Steve spanks him tenderly, causing him to jump more from surprise than actual pain.

“You’re not allowed to use that kind of language in front of me. Every time you say a bad word daddy’s going to spank you a little harder each time. Understand?” Steve warned.

And, oh yes, Steve was a natural at this. He claimed to not understand what it meant to be someone’s daddy, but he was certainly learning fast.

“Sorry, daddy,” Peter apologized. “I promise to behave better.”

“Good boy,” Steve praised, rubbing and kneading at Peter’s butt. His hair fell forward as he nuzzled the spot just behind Peter’s ear and grazed his teeth over the lobe. “How do you want daddy?”

“I want--” Peter stammered off to swallow thickly paat the lump in his throat. His mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry. “I want daddy’s face between my thighs.”

Steve was taken aback by the admission, surprised by the forwardness but embarrassed by the vulgarity of the act itself. He wasn’t disgusted or opposed to the suggestion, Steve didn’t really mind either, but somehow it always made him feel dirty. Dirty in a pleasant, shameful way, like indulging in a guilty pleasure. Steve sat back on his legs and stared down at the back of Peter’s head, at a loss for words momentarily.

“Please daddy? I wanna feel your beard against my hole,” Peter begged, squirming underneath Steve and sounding slightly distressed.

He was worried that he might be scaring Steve off and making things awkward like he had said earlier and when he felt Steve backing away slowly Peter knew he’d messed up. Much to his surprise, however, Steve was only climbing off of him so he could pull the boy’s Captain America underwear off. Peter raised his hips slightly to make it easier for Steve and shuddered when he was finally bared completely to his daddy.

His hips dipped back into the mattress, causing his erection to slide over the covers. The friction from it elicited a gasp from Peter. He felt Steve shifting behind him on the bed so he could get behind Peter and it only caused more beautiful friction against his arousal.

“Get up on your hands and knees for daddy,” Steve instructed, sounding so out of breath already.

Peter mindlessly obliged him and clambered into position and waited patiently. His hips swayed back and forth slightly, mostly because he was getting antsy, but all worry or insecurity was tossed aside once Steve’s hands curled over Peter’s cheeks and squeezed them tenderly. Peter couldn’t help but smile and bit his lip in anticipation when he felt the bed shift. Peter’s cheeks were pushed aside, revealing his entrance, and he shivered with excitement.

Steve used one hand to brush his hair back haphazardly before going back to expose Peter and leaned forward slowly. Goosebumps prickled underneath Steve’s palms, his breath ghosting over Peter’s hole was most likely the reason, and pressed his face between Peter’s cheeks. His beard scraped against either side of Peter’s backside, drawing out a pleased little noise from the young man. Steve opened his mouth and delved inside.

He swiped his tongue over the tight ring of muscle, making Peter shudder delightfully, stopping every once in awhile to kiss the inside of Peter’s thighs. The scratch of Steve’s beard tickled the sensitive skin down there and made it chafe in the best way possible. Steve licked and kissed all over Peter’s entrance and even sometimes dipped down further to tease his perineum.

Steve stroked and caressed Peter’s slender thighs lovingly, showering the boy in attention like he was the most precious commodity on the planet. It made Peter’s toes curl. Steve reached a hand up between Peter’s legs and wrapped it around his hard on. It was an awkward angle but Steve made it work as he stimulated Peter with his mouth and hand. Peter was so turned on and excited that Steve’s hand slide along his cock with ease.

All the while, Peter was whining and making the sweetest sounds above him. Steve found out that when Peter got worked up and started moaning, his voice cracked slightly in a boyish manner. It excited him even more and made his arousal give an interested twitch. Peter gripped at the bedsheets, twisting them in his hands as he whimpered. He pushed back against Steve’s mouth, begging for more.

By the time Steve was finished burying his face in Peter’s ass, Steve was so hard he was leaking pre come everywhere and the insides of Peter’s thighs were pink because of the rough friction of Steve’s beard. Steve raised up onto his knees and gazed down at Peter’s saliva slick hole. Steve has never felt so ashamed and turned on in his life.

“ _Daddy_ …”

“What is it?” Steve asked, voice rough.

“I wanna ride your cock, daddy,” Peter pleaded, gazing back at Steve over his shoulder with a hooded expression.

Steve slapped Peter across the ass, remembering to live up to the threat he made earlier. Peter whimpered in response, finding the sensation to be a tad bit stinging.

“What did I say about filthy language?” Steve reiterated, soothing the sting with a tender hand.

“I'm sorry, daddy. I just want it _so bad_ ,” Peter whined. He arched into the contact like a cat craving attention. “Please let me sit on your lap.”

“You _have_ been a good boy,” Steve contemplated thoughtfully, caressing Peter’s ass. “How bad do you want it?”

“More than anything,” Peter stated, swaying back and forth in a tempting manner.

“I guess I can find it in my heart to forgive you,” Steve conceded, sighing a little to feign disappointment. Steve patted the boy on the hip as if giving him permission. “Come on.”

Peter practically sprung up like an excited puppy and nearly tore at the sheets just to get to Steve. Steve stepped off the bed to pull off his underwear and climbed back o to the bed so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard. Peter’s eyes drank in the sight of Steve fully nude and he’s got to say, he isn’t disappointed. He’s everything Peter imagined him to be and more. How the hell did Peter get this lucky?

“Come sit on daddy's lap,” Steve ordered, and fuck was he sexy.

Peter’s cock twitched and he wordlessly complied, crawling up the bed and straddling Steve’s waist. He settled onto Steve’s lap, wiggling into a good enough position to feel the length of Steve’s hard cock pressing between his cheeks. Steve’s hips hitched up slightly and nudged against Peter’s entrance, making the boy grin wickedly.

“You’re gonna feel so good inside me, daddy,” Peter promised as he reached back to wrap his hand around the base of Steve’a cock.

He poised it at his entrance, rubbing the slick tip of it over his hole, before sitting back and sinking down onto Steve’s cock. Peter let out a choked up moan, crying out shortly as he accommodated Steve’s girth. He was too under prepared to go at this all willy nilly, but he was also too aroused not to. So he endured the slight pain and toughed it out because he’s Spider-Man and he was fucking Captain America no matter what.

Steve put his hands on Peter’s hips, helping to steady him, and held him close when he finally powered through the first obstacle. Peter rested his forehead against Steve’s and laid his hands on Steve’s shoulders. He reached up to thread his fingers through Steve’s mussed hair and squeezed slightly when he attempted to move.

“That’s it. Nice and slow,” Steve murmured, running his palms up and down Peter’s back.

Soon enough they got into a rhythm that complemented both of them and they took it slow. Peter was undulating his hips up and down while his cock rubbed aimlessly against Steve’s abdomen. They had their hands all over each other, gripping onto any body part they could get their hands on. Peter was pressed so close to Steve that they were practically breathing in each other’s moans.

The air was so sultry between them that you couldn’t tell where one person’s sweat began and the other one’s ended. What made it even more hot was how unsteady and broken Steve’s breathing sounded as it ghosted over Peter’s ear. He hated to do it, but in the heat of moment Peter yanked back on Steve’s hair and mashed his lips against the super soldier’s. It felt nice feeling the scratch of Steve’s beard against his face as he rode hard and shoved his tongue down the man’s throat.

Steve dropped a hand down between their bodies and offered Peter a little relief that wasn’t solely friction. Everything was too much all at once for both of them. Peter was clenching and clinging all around Steve’s cock, gripping it like the perfect vice, while Steve’s cock nudged into his prostate and his hand stroked him to completion. Peter’s thighs were trembling by the end of it all and when he finally did come his whole body spasmed like there was an earthquake.

Peter called out, tightening around Steve’s cock until it hurt and spurted all over their stomachs. Peter buried Steve’s face into his chest as he clutched him closely, causing his beard scrape over a nipple, and threw his head back. He was still shuddering with aftershocks, seemingly too choked up to make any noises now that the breath was completely knocked out of him. But before too long, Steve was grabbing Peter by the hips and pushing him down against the mattress.

He wrapped a hand around each of Peter’s slim wrists and pinned them above his head. Steve hung his head down, causing his hair to fall forward in his face as he claimed Peter’s lips in a passionate kiss. He stayed inside Peter the whole time as he took a moment to just enjoy the young man and let him catch his breath. Steve raised up and smirked down at Peter.

“Daddy’s turn,” Steve murmured sweetly.

Peter wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist to bring him in as close as he could get and braced himself. Except Steve was still nice and tender with him despite his climax steadily building up. Instead of pounding away and forcing his oragasm along, Steve took his time and with a few shallow thrusts he was coming in no time at all. Peter just felt too damn good even as the muscles inside him relaxed a bit.

Steve pulled out at the last second, opting to finish himself off with a few token strokes, and came all over Peter’s spent cock and abdomen. He let out the type of groan that just couldn’t help but make Peter’s toes curl. Peter took this moment to break free from Steve’s grasp and yank him down for another kiss. They stay like this for a while, idly nipping at each other occasionally and holding onto one another.

Once Peter fell back against the mattress, to the point where he was just too exhausted to do anything, Steve rose up on his hands and peered down the expanse of Peter’s flushed body. Steve never realized until now what great shape the kid was in and reminded himself to pay it more attention later, but until then he’d have to settle for taking it a bit slower than usual. After all, Peter wasn’t a super soldier like him.

“Well, I certainly _messed you up_ like you wanted me to,” Steve remarked with a breathless laugh, referring to the constellation of come adorning Peter’s body.

“That you did,” Peter hummed in as he stared dreamily up at Steve. “That you fucking did.”

“ _Language_...” Steve warned sternly, getting an amused look from Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> This story marks my milestone of having written a million words of fan fiction. Here's to a million more <3


End file.
